<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning signs (the epilogue) by Enmity (kasady_no)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462303">Warning signs (the epilogue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Enmity'>Enmity (kasady_no)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BEWARE THE GHOST [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Paris, Canon-Typical Violence, Erik’s a creep, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Oops, Sleep Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, it’s problematic ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Enmity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christine unmasks Erik, he disappears for months with no word as new things capture his attention. </p><p>But Erik can’t really give his new obsession what she deserves when the old one is still reaping the benefits of betraying him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé &amp; Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s), Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BEWARE THE GHOST [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning signs (the epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•it’s a really short anagram poem•</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>OPERA</em></strong> <strong><em>GHOST </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>The music is alive within this one</p><p>Though the shadow’s is where he resides</p><p>And you cannot always believe your eyes</p><p> </p><p>Music calls to music as well</p><p>And within the walls is where he dwells</p><p>You’d be wary to let his interest swell</p><p> </p><p>Beware the phantom for becoming his obsession</p><p>Will leave you with the most grotesque of possessions</p><p> </p><p>His voice will lead you down strange paths And resisting his misguided advances will bring down his wrath</p><p> </p><p><b>THE</b> <b><em>PHANTOM</em></b> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epilogue for the next part(s) in this series so there’s not much on this part</p><p>The fic’s also not as Christine bashing or Christine centric as it may seem.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>